


【all冢】月色撩人

by jujube333



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujube333/pseuds/jujube333
Summary: all冢长篇有迹冢，真冢，幸冢，白冢，千岁冢等BE未完结lofter和微博有同步更新
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Chitose Miyuki/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka Kunimitsu & Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	1. 01

有光从眼前一闪而过，但房里太静了，手冢国光不敢确定那是不是自己身处黑暗太久的错觉。

直到门落锁的声音轻轻响起，他才确定，有人来了。

会是谁？他已经不想猜了，也不想知道，反正结果都是一样的——逃跑的代价，就是被禁锢在这张床上，承受一次又一次夹杂着怒气的欲望。

来人的脚步很轻，但手冢国光的听觉被黑暗锻炼得十分灵敏，他听见那个人一步一步走向床边。

“手冢…”是白石。

白石藏之介看着双手被锁在床头的男人，细瘦白嫩的手腕被磨出一道红痕，蒙住眼睛的黑布同时蒙住了他大半张脸，被口枷强制撑开的唇瓣徒然暴露在外。

无声的勾引。白石藏之介轻叹一声。因为他脾气算是一群人中最温和的了，就算乱来也不会伤到这人，所以才会是他进来查看情况，可如今这副光景…

手冢国光感觉到白石藏之介将手伸向了自己，心跳骤然一紧。就要开始了吗？

下一秒口中的物什却被除去了。惯性使然手冢国光仍张着嘴——被迫佩戴那个东西一天一夜使他的两腮又酸又麻，几乎没有了知觉。

闭合嘴唇的动作格外缓慢，似乎是特意在给白石藏之介提供侵入的机会。

于是几乎没有犹豫地，白石藏之介将两根修长的手指探入了微张的唇舌。常年运动的手指腹有些许粗砺，磨蹭着滑腻的舌尖，阵阵痒意袭上手冢国光的大脑。

他本能地闪躲着，却反而在无意间舔弄着手指，白石藏之介的呼吸瞬间乱了。

荡而不自知的唇舌，和主人如出一辙。

白石藏之介将两根手指探入得更深，搅动着闪躲的红舌，干净的指甲轻轻刮弄着敏感的上颚。

“手冢，他们让我问你，知道错了吗？”

手冢国光被黑布遮住的眼睛里闪过一片茫然。是他的错吗？他错在哪儿？因为想回到正常人的生活而逃跑吗？

优等生手冢国光想不明白这个问题，诚实地摇摇头。

柔软的发丝轻轻在白净的额前晃动，撩得白石藏之介心颤。从什么时候开始呢？对这个人产生了不该有的绮念。看到那张白瓷一般精致却冷感的脸，在任何时候对任何人都是一脸的淡漠，偶尔露出一次笑容又惊艳得让人失语。这样的一张脸，露出痛苦的表情会是什么样？哭泣的时候会是什么样？求饶的时候会是什么样？

于是就动了不该有的念头。想把他弄哭，想看他眼角发红地向自己求饶，想看那张永远波澜不惊的脸被欲望侵蚀。

手冢国光不知道白石藏之介在想什么，又或者是自己的回答惹恼了他，在口中作乱的手指突然多出了一根。

“舔。国光，舔我的手指。”

“不…”

拒绝的话尚未说出口，三根手指已在他口中淫靡地抽插起来。修长有力的手指，欺侮着脆弱的唇舌，进出间带出的口涎来不及吞咽便滴落在被褥之上，渗出一道道淫秽的水痕。

“国光，乖一点，我不想再从你嘴里听到拒绝的话，嗯？你啊，为什么总是这么倔呢？这样会多吃很多苦的，你知道的，他们都不喜欢被你拒绝的，国光，乖一点，听话一点，好不好，我不想伤害你啊…”

手冢国光说不出话来，两腮被掐住，只能微张着嘴唇，任他侵犯。舌头被搅弄到逐渐麻木，唇角被男人的进出的指节磨得一片红肿。

暧昧的水声逐渐变大，夹杂着两道粗重不一却同样凌乱的呼吸声，白石藏之介猛得回神，停下了进出的手指。

“对，对不起，国光，我…”白石藏之介无措地看着自己湿淋淋的三指，又将视线转移到手冢国光被磨破的唇角。

泛着水光的嫣红双唇让他再次神经紧绷，握了握拳，俯下身舔了舔那破开的伤处。

“白石…”手冢国光的声音透着许久未进水的干哑，“我想喝水，还有，可以把蒙住我眼睛的东西拿开吗？”

没听到白石藏之介的回话，只有水倒入瓷杯的声音，片刻，白石藏之介的唇覆上他的，甘甜的茶水被缓缓渡进口中。

手冢国光急切地吞咽着，直到没有水再渡过来，他下意识将舌头探进水源处，试图窃取更多的水，却被人吸住了唇舌。

白石藏之介的吻又深又重，带着十足的侵略意味，吮吸着手冢国光的唇舌，似乎在宣泄着什么。

手冢国光微微仰着头，被迫承受着这个带着浓重欲念的吻。衣料摩擦间，他感受到炙热的温度在他腰腹间升腾。记忆如同潮水般漫上手冢国光逐渐昏沉的大脑，凌乱的，错杂的画面，像走马灯一样，在他脑海中闪过。  
他不知道发生了什么。好像一夕之间，曾经所有的朋友对手战友，都成了一只只野兽，将他的身体当作争夺的领土放肆挞伐侵略。

“白石…够了…停下…”

白石藏之介不稳地喘着气结束了这个吻。他抵住他的额头，亲吻着他黑布下的眼睛。

“国光，为什么要逃跑？”

手冢国光轻轻喘着气，偏头闪躲着白石藏之介的亲昵。  
“你们不正常。”

清冷的语气，似乎丝毫不受方才激烈的深吻的影响。白石藏之介愣了一瞬，随即低头抵在手冢国光瘦削的肩头，低低地笑，从喉咙深处挤出的奇怪笑声，近似悲鸣。

“是啊，我们不正常。可以救救我们吗，国光？”


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续囚禁  
> 仍然是喜来喜的part

“国光，救救我们，好吗？”

手冢国光以为自己听错了。白石藏之介在向他求救？多么可笑，明明被囚禁起来的是他，囚禁他的人却以一副受害者的姿态向他求救。

“白石，不要开玩笑了，放我走吧，这样太不正常了。”

白石藏之介快要哭出来了。为什么啊，明明是他亲手把他抓回来，亲手囚禁在这张床上的，为什么会是他向他求救呢？太不正常了，太不正常了！

“国光…你想去哪儿啊？为什么你非得要离开不可呢？你知不知道我们四个吵了多久才做出共同拥有你的决定啊？我们还打架了，我还受伤了，国光，你都不心疼我吗…”白石藏之介近乎委屈地埋在手冢国光颈间，银茶色的发丝将细嫩的脖颈蹭出一层薄红。

“我不是一个物品，白石，我不属于你们任何人，你们到底在干什么！”共同拥有他？这种荒唐的话这个人怎么可以说得这么理所当然甚至还带着委屈的控诉？

“不属于”三个字像一把利刃，斩断了白石藏之介拼命维持的理智。莫名的血腥味在空气里炸开，白石藏之介脑内一阵轰鸣。不能不属于，他必须属于自己。身体也好，心灵也好。一意孤行也好，两情相悦也好。爱也好，恨也好。他必须属于自己。

衣物被野蛮地扒下，微凉的带着薄茧的手掌带着怒意与疯狂包裹住了他最脆弱的器官，浑身上下的神经立刻被调动起来，警惕地绷紧了腰腿。手冢国光感觉自己像一尾被扔在砧板上的鱼。

白石藏之介抚弄着那根漂亮的性器，拇指摩擦着圆润光滑的头部，将渗出的液体煽情地涂抹到整根之上。

“白石…住手…不要…”

轻颤的拒绝换来的是更加激烈的玩弄。手冢国光不自觉地抬高了腰，从侧面凹出一个致命勾引的弧度。

“国光，你知道的，我喜欢听什么不喜欢听什么，别让我不开心，好不好，不然我会忍不住弄坏你的，国光…”白石藏之介轻抚着他细白柔韧的腰，语气温柔而哀伤。

手冢国光紧握住纤长的十指，仍然控制不了自己溢出的喘息。这样恶劣又煽情的手法，太过难以忍耐。白石藏之介是故意的，故意用剧烈的快感逼他就范。

“不…不要…住手…我不是，不是你们的玩具…”

果然，这个人，这个人就是这样，总能轻而易举地用一个词就将他击溃。白石藏之介近乎悲愤地咬上他细白的颈，手上陡然施力，从柱身到囊袋，极尽煽动之事。

“啊——”压抑的喘息声突然变得高亢，浑身上下所有敏感的神经末梢仿佛都集中到了下身一处，手冢国光睁开被蒙住的眼睛，在一片黑暗中射在了白石藏之介手上。

光洁的额头上布满一层细密的薄汗，白瓷般的皮肤被一层绮丽的绯色所覆盖，手冢国光脱力地倒在床上轻喘着，胸膛起起伏伏。白石藏之介将这份美景尽收眼底。他最爱手冢国光这副模样——在他手上喘息轻颤直到无力地塌下腰软下身体。只有这个时候，手冢国光才是属于他的，短暂地。

“国光…国光…”

他亲吻着他月光般皎洁的胸膛，一声一声唤着他的名字，温柔得如同早春旷野的风。只有手冢国光知道，他在温柔呼唤他的时候，将腿挤进了他的腿间，将手指送进了他隐秘的羞耻处，将那个原本不该用来做这些事的地方弄成一片泥泞，最后将粗大的肉刃毫不犹豫地挺近了他的身体。

温热的肠壁包裹着性器，抽动时能感受到一片软嫩的滑腻，那个脆弱的地方，太美妙了。

“国光…国光…国光你看看我…你看看我啊…”身下的人咬着红艳的唇，极力压抑着呻吟声，细长的脖颈高高扬起，即使屈居人下，仍然像一只高傲的天鹅。那双眼睛，那双美得无与伦比的眼睛，此刻一定是世上最美好的风景。通红的眼角，轻颤的睫羽……白石藏之介不敢想，更不敢扯下那块黑色的布。因为他清楚，那双眼睛睁开的时候，眼里没有他。

近乎疯狂的抽送使手冢国光忍得几乎咬破嘴唇，却还是没忍住泄露了细碎的哭腔。

“住手…啊…白石…停下…”他挣扎着往后躲，却被按住了腰肢更加凶狠地侵犯。粗长的性器在他体内肆意妄为，横冲直撞，脆弱敏感的内壁被摩擦出一阵惊人的温度。太过了…太过了…

“国光…说我想听的…说我想听的我就放过你…好不好…”

手冢国光被逼得红了眼角，昏了头脑，下意识地就摇头，也没听清他到底说了什么，只是一味地摇头。

被汗水濡湿的发丝紧贴着额头，白石藏之介在他一次又一次的摇头中笑出了声。他颤抖着笑声，将手冢国光瘦削的身体翻了个面，露出线条紧致匀称的后背，他搂抱着他的身体，将脸贴在他裸露的背上，用力挺动着腰部，将性器插入一个不可思议的深度，然后在他的背后满足地深喘。

肉刃破开深处的甬道的瞬间，手冢国光腰腿同时一软，整个人倒在了床上。相比起背后满足叹息的男人，他几乎发不出任何声音，只是张着嘴唇细细地短促地喘息着。

他想听什么？他不知道啊，他怎么会知道？他们从来没有告诉过他，为什么这么对他，为什么昔日的好朋友会变成这样。

“白石…”

“嘘，国光，不要说话…不要说话…”不要说话，让我短暂地拥有你一会儿。

“白石…快结束…我…受不了…别做了…”

这当然不是他想听的，但白石藏之介还是被那语气里浓重的哭腔与鼻音给取悦了，伸手一摸那块黑布，果然是湿的。哭了啊。白石藏之介将他抱起来，坐在自己腿上，唇舌讨好地舔舐着他的眼睛。果然还是哭起来的样子最乖最美了。

“叫我的名字，国光…叫藏之介，我就射给你，好吗…”

手冢国光脱力地伏在他肩头，喘息着开口：“藏之介…藏之介…停下…藏之介…”

“哎，国光…我在…我在…”白石藏之介叹息着应下这几声得来不易的藏之介，封住他的唇，指尖描绘着他眼睛的线条，开始疯狂地顶弄抽送。

眼泪不受控制地不断溢出，手冢国光脑内一片空白，他的身体好像不受自己控制了，所有的感官都随着白石藏之介的动作而反应，他被他占领了。

黑布彻底被眼泪浸湿，手冢国光兀自张着嘴唇，却发不出一点声音，只偶尔抛出两声破碎的呜咽。白石藏之介哽咽着将他搂紧怀里，用力地拥抱着。这副失神的模样，这个失神的手冢国光，是属于他的。这是他的月光，是他一直追逐的月亮。

“国光！国光！全部都给你…全部都给你…都是你的…”

手冢国光迷迷糊糊地趴在他肩头，半昏半睡。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P，慎入

“看来白石把你操得很舒服嘛，啊嗯？”

迹部景吾不知何时出现在了门口，懒懒地倚靠在门框上，不知看了多久。他语气漫不经心，眼神却近乎贪婪地灼视着手冢国光被玩弄到红肿的唇舌以及虚虚靠在白石藏之介胸膛的瘫软的身体。

冷峻嘲讽的话语不轻不重地飘进手冢国光耳中，意识到方才的荒唐放浪都被人看了去，脸色一白，又羞又恼，挣扎着酸软的双腿就想将自己这副模样给藏起来。

可白石藏之介的性器还深埋在他体内，堵着那些恶意欺人的证据，这一挣扎，肉刃猝不及防地滑出，一股股浊白精水就这么肆意从两股间淌出。

感觉到两道视线快要将他灼伤，手冢国光气得太阳穴突突跳动。

“滚，滚出去！别看我！出去！”

明明是语焉不详的一句话，迹部景吾却只当他在赶自己。耳边回响起方才他在白石藏之介耳边呢喃般的一声声“藏之介”，高傲的男人瞬间浑身都锐利起来。雌伏在别人身下被操到失神哭泣，却叫他滚？

手冢，你什么时候变成这样了？明明我才是最先靠近你的人啊，明明我们才是最默契无间的对手与朋友，明明，明明你应该只属于我一个人的…

迹部景吾感觉自己的心被人用手像揪衣服一样揪起来了，所有的血管挤作一团，快要从他的胸口处炸开来。

“叫本大爷滚？手冢，看来你还是不清楚你的处境啊，嗯？”迹部景吾一步一步逼近床沿，直到一伸手就可以掐住他线条优美的下巴，“你现在是被囚禁在本大爷的别墅，讨好我，你才有机会离开这里，明白吗？”

迹部景吾为他开欢迎会给他献歌的时候，手冢国光曾觉得他的声音是他听过最华丽最过耳不忘的，和他的人一样，耀眼夺目。而现在那个曾让他无限欢喜的声音，却仿佛来自地狱，又阴又冷，带着令人心惊的偏执。相比起对其他人的愤怒与不解，对迹部景吾，手冢国光多了一份难以言喻的悲伤。他曾经是他最默契最信任的伙伴，为什么他也会变成这样？

“…迹部，为什么？”

手冢国光的眼睛被蒙住，仰起头确认他的位置的时候表情茫然，甚至于天真。迹部景吾喉头一动，暧昧地摩挲着他的下巴，拇指按揉着他红肿的唇。

“别问，手冢，别问…”

手冢国光心中怒极，然而质问的话还没在脑海中成型，迹部景吾已经将他的脸按在他的身下。

“你刚才太累了，我不折腾你，给我舔出来，嗯？”迹部景吾温柔地抚弄着他的后颈，将他的头禁锢在自己两腿间。

手冢国光不可置信地感受着那根硬热的巨物戳弄着他的脸颊。舔？他的性器？他是在侮辱他吗，用最肮脏最龌龊的方式。即便是前两个月这些人轮流在各个地方堵他，用各种方式将他送上床，他也从没为他们中的任何一个人做过这种事。

“迹部，放开我，如果你是想以这种方式侮辱我的话，那么你的目的达到了。”

迹部景吾打开双腿，俯身舔舐着他的耳垂：“当然不是，我只是不想操坏你，这是为你好，乖一点，舔出来，嗯？”

手冢国光被迫埋首在那处烫人的硬物上，脸色苍白。

“不要，我不要，我不做这种事，放开我，迹部，放开我…”

迹部景吾置若罔闻，一手按住他的头，一手灵活地解开自己的皮带。金属扣被打开的声音清脆冰冷，拉链被拉下时，手冢国光仿佛听见有人用生锈的锯子上下割着他的心。

庞然的巨物被释放的瞬间轻轻抽了一下手冢国光的脸，兴奋地将顶端渗透出的液体涂抹在他白瓷般的皮肤上。

“张嘴，含住它，手冢…”迹部景吾动情地凝视着双手被反扣在身后，无助地趴在他腿间，脸颊被蹭得通红的人，心中的欲望更加喧嚣。

手冢国光紧闭着嘴唇，此时此刻他感谢那块蒙住他眼睛的黑布，他看不见这个人的表情，这个人也看不见他眼里的无措，让他显得不那么狼狈。

迹部景吾耐心地握住粗大的柱身，戳弄着手冢国光紧闭的红肿的唇。

“乖一点，手冢，幸村和真田很快就要回来了，你想他们也一起加入吗，嗯？”

这话成功让手冢国光僵住了身体。片刻后，他颤抖着张开嘴唇，那根始终徘徊在他唇边的硬热器物就这么滑进了他的口腔。

湿热软嫩的口腔让迹部景吾心神俱荡，生涩的唇舌不知所措地僵在那儿，不知该如何应付这个突然闯入的硬物。迹部景吾爱怜地抚弄着他的发丝，一颗心柔软得快要化开来。

“宝贝，用舌头舔…嘴唇吸一吸…嘴再张大一点，让我再进去点，嗯？”

手冢国光张大嘴唇含着那根粗大的性器，艰难地按照迹部景吾的话舔弄吞吐着。可迹部景吾这根实在生得尺寸异常，霸道地填满了他的嘴，甚至还在一味地往里塞。

白石藏之介痴痴地看着那个白月光般的人大张着红唇被人用性器在嘴里进出，清俊的眉头难受地皱起，来不及吞咽的口涎顺着唇角滴落…他的月光，被弄脏了。

“宝贝，再含深一点…”迹部景吾被那副青涩的口舌舔弄得几近疯狂，只要想到这个人是手冢国光，是手冢国光含弄着他的性器，他的心就几乎满足得快要从喉咙里跳出来。于是不自觉地，就将性器越发贪婪地往更深处挺进。

口中的阳物陡然增大一圈，圆润的头部随着主人的挺腰蛮横地破开他的嗓子眼，窒息感充斥着手冢国光，眼泪再次被逼出，几乎要将整张脸打湿。而腰也不知何时被人擒住，身后被操弄到红肿的隐秘处再次被人用手指插入亵玩，被射入体内的精水一股股被手指引出，直到手冢国光感觉身后再无东西可流之时，白石藏之介搂住他的腰，将性器挺入了他体内。

“唔…”他想呼救，却被堵住了口舌，他想挣扎，却被擒住了腰腿。

迹部景吾冰冷的视线射向不断挺腰将手冢国光往他怀里撞的男人，忍耐着性器一次次被湿软的喉咙挤压吞咽的令人头皮发麻的巨大快感和白石藏之介眼神对峙着。

白石藏之介坦荡无畏地迎上那两道锐利的眼刀，甚至较劲般又深又重地顶弄了身下人两下。

性器在口中被插入得过深使手冢国光不适地摇着头呜咽着，脸上遍布泪痕。

迹部景吾拼命控制着自己的施虐欲，堪堪扶住手冢国光的头，俯首温柔地亲吻着他的额头。

“宝贝，别动，我要射给你了，要全部接住，不许漏出来，明白了吗？”

一边像情人般亲密无间耳鬓厮磨地呢喃低语，一边却疯狂地挺腰在他口中抽插，狠狠操弄着他的喉咙口。

身后的白石藏之介也像疯了一般一边亲吻着他光裸的脊背，一边声声叫着“国光”用性器将他一遍一遍贯穿。

手冢国光觉得他们可能疯了。可他已经无法思考了，灭顶的欲望将他从头燃烧到脚，他感觉自己像海啸里的一艘破船，被风暴海浪冲击着，不知什么时候就会散架。

最后前后两人几乎同时在他体内达到了高潮。

“国光…国光…”白石藏之介啃咬着身下人白皙光滑的脊背，饕足地在被他射满的秘穴里亲昵地缓缓抽送。

迹部景吾仰着头，喘息着度过了高潮的余韵，才缓缓将性器从手冢国光口中抽出。形状姣好的薄唇红肿地充着血，无法闭合地微张着，露出湿润的舌尖，以及他射在里面的乳白的精液。手冢国光毫不自觉地将舌尖探出，下意识想将精液吐出。迹部景吾被他这副浪而不自知的模样勾得头皮发麻，恶劣地伸出手捂住他的嘴。

“不许吐，咽下去。”

手冢国光头脑昏沉，意识涣散，乖巧地跟着他的话照做，将嘴里的精液全部吞了下去。吞咽的声音，滚动的喉结，差点将身后的白石藏之介逼疯。

“国光下次也要吃我的，不许偏心，好不好…”

手冢国光却听不清他的话了，头垂倒在迹部景吾肩头，累得昏睡过去。


End file.
